Ámame
by amelie.adore.fleurs
Summary: Shuichi más consciente...Yuki más amable...¿será amor?


**Ámame**

Paseaba a tu lado, nada me importaba, aunque no estuviéramos tomados de la mano, yo podía sentir tu cariño, tu pelo rubio ondeando por el viento, la plaza en la que nos conocimos, todo es perfecto; me miras, no me dices nada, nos quedamos así un rato y tu me abrazas, sólo te respondo…he esperado tanto por este día…abruptamente me sueltas, creo que me leíste la mente…por favor no me sueltes, eso es lo único que pasa por mi cabeza, me miras con un dejo de miedo, sé que no quieres involucrarte demasiado, aunque ya es muy tarde y sabes que ya lo has hecho.

Te miro a los ojos y tomo tu mano…hay que seguir adelante, me sigues, sabes que debemos llegar temprano pues yo tengo un concierto mañana y hay ensayo de la banda, además quiero pasar un tiempo extra contigo…es eso mucho pedir?...de verdad… no lo sé…

Llegamos a casa…al fin…voy hacia la cocina a preparar la cena, tu te vas a tu estudio, tu novela verdaderamente es muy buena, sí…aunque no lo creas la he leído y espero expectante lo que sigue. Luego se un rato pongo la mesa y te llamo a comer.

- Yuki, está listo-

- ya voy…-

- Yuki, Yuki, Yuki! Hice tu plato favorito!-

- que ya voy-

- está bien…-

- ahhh?- dice Yuki llegando a la mesa.

- qué?-

-desde cuándo tan sumiso?- pregunta Yuki burlonamente.

- no es nada, es solo que…comprendo que debes estar bastante cansado de que yo sea tan ruidoso-

- O.O ahhh?...Shuichi…estás bien?-

- No seas así…¬¬ sólo he estado pensando-

- O.O pensando?...tú?, esto es demasiado- dijo Yuki riendo.

- Yuki, Yuki, que malo eres .-

- …-

- Yuki?...-

-…-

-Yuki!-

- estoy comiendo, no ves?-

-ah…lo siento u.u-

- o.Ô qué te pasó? Estás totalmente diferente-

-nada, sólo he pensado…-

- bueno, esto está muy bueno-

- *O* te gustó la comida?-

- sí, bastante, para estar hecha por ti está muy buena-

- . malo, malo, Yuki malo-

- silencio ¬¬ -

- u.u-

_20 minutos después_

- Entonces Hiro dijo, "no Shuichi, la ropa interior no se puede colgar en los ventanales de la disquera" y yo le dije "bueno, pero…"-

- Silencio, ¿terminaste de comer?-

- Sí ^^, ya levanto la mesa-

- no, déjamo como está-

-o.o ahhh?-

-yo recojo hoy la mesa-

-*O* nooo, no puedo creerlo!-

- ¬¬ no te acostumbres-

- oh, oh, yo voy a acostarme –

_10 minutos después_

- Qué le pasará a Yuki O.O? está demasiado amable hoy…, será que le pasó algo bueno?…Habrá conocido a una chica linda y me quiere dejar?¿Se encontró un billete en la calle?¿Una niña bonita le pidió un autógrafo?¿Le van a dar vacaciones?¿Fue a un café con piernas?¿tiene que sacarse un examen de sangre?¿Está por terminar su libro? ¿Se va a hacer un piercing? ¿El programa que daban en la tele, que tanto odiaba, lo sacaron de transmisión?¿Se compró la tanga de leopardo que tanto le gustaba? O/O…¿O será que se va a ir de casa otra vez? U.U

- oye tú!-

- . Nooo!-

- Shuichi! –

- No, no puede irse de nuevo –

- Mocoso! –

- O.O ahhh? –

- Te he estado llamando hace rato –

- Yuki *O*! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! –

- o.Ô silencio, ¿Qué tantas estupideces hablabas?

- Yo?...ahhh eso…nada, no es nada, no te preocupes…-

- O.Ô dime lo que te pasa, igual ya escuché todo lo que hablabas, estaba detrás de la puerta ¬¬-

- es que, bueno, estás raro hoy, demasiado amable creo -

- ¬¬ sí claro, pero bueno, hoy estás más amable de lo normal-

- no es nada, yo me siento igual que siempre-

- ah, bueno…-

- y no sigas hablando estupideces, si vivo contigo y te dije que sería tu amante es po algo, o no?-

- *O* Yuki!-

- Ven aquí-

- n.n sí, sí ^^ - Shuichi corrió a la puerta de la habitación - ¿Qué pasa Yuki?-

- silencio-

¿Me abrazas? ¿Tu? ¿Mi Yuki? No puedo creerlo… me aprietas contra tu pecho, pareciera que fuese nuestro último abrazo…no, no quiero perderte, te abrazo más fuerte.

- Yuki, prométeme que nunca más te vas a irte de casa, ni dejarme solo-

-…-

- Yuki?-

-Silencio- dice Yuki y comienza a besar mi cuello, me vuelve loco, pero no puedo dejar pasar este momento.

- Yuki, promételo- te separo de mi y hago que me mires a los ojos, tienes en ellos un brillo especial.

- Lo prometo –

- …Yuki…te amo- sin decir más, te beso y el tiempo pasa entre nosotros, me entrego a ti…sabes, mejor dicho, siempre has sabido que te amo, tus besos, caricias y palabras; eres todo mío y no sabes cuanto lo agradezco. Hoy como otras tantas veces, he sido tuyo O/O, nos quedamos tendidos en la cama, estoy apoyado en tu pecho, me rodeas la cintura con tus brazos y a la vez me acaricias el cabello, creo que en el fondo me quieres, pero nunca lo he escuchado salir de tu boca…dejas de acariciarme el cabello, debes haberte quedado dormido.

- ah!- me volteas de repente y quedas sobre mi en la cama.

- Shuichi – dices y me miras fijamente.

- Sí? qué pasa?- O.O

- Yo...prometo que no voy a dejarte nunca, no se te ocurra jamás en tu vida que te voy a reemplazar por una chica, eres mejor que todas las mujeres que pudieron haberse interesado en mí juntas; ya tengo un piercing y no quiero otro; no, el programa de televisión que no me gusta lo siguen transmitiendo, y la tanga de leopardo no me gustaba a mí, te gustaba a ti y querías que yo la usara-

-O.O uso XD es cierto, pero son detalles-

- y quiero que sepas que-

-qué?-

-que…-

-qué? Qué? O.O-

- que yo…-

-quieres queque? xD-

- no me interrumpas! . -

- que yo te…-

- quieres té? Es que tengo que poner a hervir la tetera y tengo sueño…-

- que yo te amo!-

-…O.O-

-…O/O-

- Yuki…-

- no vas a decirme nada?-

-YUKI! TE AMO! NO SABES CUÁNTO ESPERÉ PARA ESTO!-

-o.Ô-

- Siempre te he amado, no sabes cuánto-

-cálmate, o me retractaré ¬¬ -

- malo, malo, Yuki malo! . -

- silencio-

-O/O- me besas y no hablamos más, sé que me amas y eso ya es suficiente.


End file.
